


The Two for One Special II

by Laily



Series: The IronStrangeFrost Compendium [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, the Cloak of Levitation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laily/pseuds/Laily
Summary: Tony and Stephen are not very good at sharing. Or are they?
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: The IronStrangeFrost Compendium [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135610
Comments: 29
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

“What time is it?”

“Too early to be having any sort of conversation, that’s for sure.” To prove his point, Stephen clapped a hand over Tony’s mouth and reined all his lover’s limbs in like an octopus incarnate.

“How about the non-verbal kind?” Tony mumbled through his muzzle. He gave the inside of Stephen’s hand a suggestive little lick, “How about mouth-to-mouth?” 

“There’s always time for that.” Stephen replaced the palm of his hand with his lips. Kissing Tony first thing in the morning (or early afternoon...or any time of the day really) always whetted his appetite for more.

“Seriously, what time is it?” Tony pushed Stephen off of him, “Loki’s gonna be here any second.”

“Mystery Box!” Stephen’s eyes lit up. “I should get cleaned up.”

“Excuse me, hello?” Tony waved a hand. “It’s my turn this week?”

“You had him last week, Tony.”

“Only because you got called away to deal with some Mesopotamian relic gone rogue and left Loki all by his royal lonesome,” Tony said triumphantly. “Finders keepers.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Stephen argued. “You can’t possibly make me wait another week. That’s nearly a month you’ve had Loki all to yourself.”

“Developing a taste for the exotic, are we?” Tony teased. “We have to keep him guessing, Stephen. He’d be expecting you so I might as well be it!” 

Tony leaped out of bed and made a run for the bathroom, but a heavy, tarp-like object caught him around the ankles, wrapping itself around him like a burrito.

“No!” Tony yelped, “Get your cape off me!” He poked his head through the folds of sentient fabric, just in time to catch a glimpse of Stephen disappearing into the bathroom. “Loki’s mine!”

“You said we were gonna share!” Stephen yelled from inside. 

“I found him first!”

“Found him, my ass! He’s not some lost little kid searching for his parents at the state fair!” 

“Of course he isn’t! He is the most beautiful, most exquisite creature I have seen in my entire life!" Tony banged his fist on the door. "And he chose me!”

“Hah! Keep telling yourself that.” Stephen stuck his astral head out the door, whilst keeping his body under the shower. He had always been a pro at multi-tasking after all. Having magic was so satisfying sometimes.

“You have no idea how much fun Loki and I have. We have so many things in common. Like magic, for instance.”

“And the fact that you’re both assholes.”

“That too.”

“I like assholes.”

Stephen studied his boyfriend silently. His head phased back into the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal his physical body standing there, stark naked, dripping water all over the place.

“Do you, really?” he asked quietly.

Tony broke into a slow, knowing smile. “More than you know.”

“What do you say we surprise our dear Loki?” Stephen returned the smile with a suggestive one of his own. “Let’s offer him a Two-for-One Special.” 

“Oh, he would like that.” A new voice spoke, crisp and posh and totally interested. "He would like that very much."

The God of Mischief slowly unbuttoned his jacket and shrugged it off his tall, svelte figure. Next came off the pants.

"Those legs," Tony breathed.

"Go for days, don't they?" Stephen murmured.

"Now." Loki climbed into bed and arranged himself neatly in the centre, looking as perfect as a painting, down to the ornate hand fan covering the most coveted prize of all.

"What could be inside _my_ Mystery Box?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Gentlemen." Loki cleared his throat loudly. “I believe I may have a solution to your predicament.”

Tony and Stephen whirled around to face their object of desire.

“Perhaps there is a way to settle this dispute without the spilling of blood,” Loki said slowly. “Well. Not too much of it anyway.”

His lovers erupted in a chorus of “What is it?” “Don’t keep us guessing!” “Tell us!” “We’ll do anything!”

“Since I haven’t made up my mind which of you is my favourite…how about a duel?”

“A…duel,” Stephen said carefully. “Loki, need I remind you that we are in the twenty-first century?”

“I am listening,” Tony said, ignoring Stephen’s cry of suspicion and alarm and disbelief, “Tony!”

“Duelling in Paraguay is perfectly legal, as long as both parties are registered blood donors,” Loki said casually. “You are comfortable with pistols?”

“I’m comfortable!” Tony announced loudly. “I’m very, very comfortable.” He blew Stephen a kiss. “Sorry, poppet, but I’ve always wanted to duel.”

“You – ” Stephen sputtered. “I can’t believe you – ”

He directed his wrath at Loki, the source of all this misery and transcendent rapture. “You’re not getting away with this!”

“Oh, Doctor,” Loki breathed, his eyes shining. “This is _glorious_.”

Stephen grabbed the back of Loki’s neck and made as if to give him a kiss but it was all a ruse; with a sharp tug, he pulled the ribbon out of Loki’s hair. “I will take this as favor, thank you.”

The kiss given in payment was fierce, imbued with more fire than usual.

“What about me? What favor would you bestow on me, my fairest?” Tony grabbed Loki around the waist, whisking him away.

Loki swept the now free curls out of his eyes and reached behind his ear, magically pulling out another ribbon, identical to the one Stephen had ripped from his hair.

“Come back to me, darling.” Loki lifted Tony by the lapels of his jacket to give him a sound kiss on the lips. 

“Are we doing this or what?” Stephen barked, pulling on his gloves.

“Bring it on, Hamilton!” Tony gave a determined cry.

“ _You’re_ Hamilton!” Stephen yelled. He boom-boom-whooshed a portal into existence. “Paraguay, here we come!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, fun chapter to wile the afternoon away...Hamilton because I was rewatching Hamilton the Musical, and thought why the hell not.


	3. Thank You, Next!

A dark head popped up suddenly from behind him. “You’re the fairest of them all, Princess.”

“Tony. You startled me.”

“You must be deep in thought,” Tony teased. He scrutinised Loki’s reflection in the mirror. “Counting your nonexistent wrinkles again?”

“You caught me.”

Loki did not mean to sigh so deeply, and Tony immediately frowned.

“What’s the matter, my Moon and Stars?”

“It is nothing.” Mirror-Loki averted his eyes, his gaze falling on something Tony could not see in the mirror. “I was only imagining what I would look like.” 

“In…what? Black?” Tony asked dryly. Three years into the relationship and getting Loki to wear colour was an endeavour neither he nor Stephen ever bothered embarking on anymore. It would only make them late for…everything.

“ _If_ I had facial hair.” Loki rubbed against an invisible blemish on his chin. “Some, not much.”

“I would imagine you’d look great, with or without,” Tony said loyally.

His frown deepened. “Something’s up. You don’t usually concern yourself with mundane ideas of Midgardian aesthetics.”

“You and Stephen have it,” Loki muttered.

“What?”

“The Facial Hair Bros.” An almost painful wince crossed Loki’s perfect face. “Is that not what they call you?”

“Who?” Tony had to know where or whom Loki had gotten wind of the moniker from, just so he could tell Stephen and tease their beloved Loki together later.

Loki suddenly looked and sounded deeply unhappy. “The Internet people. The Twister people.” 

A flick of his wrist and a holographic image hovered in the empty space between them. “And someone shared a screenshot of your old Timber profile.”

“Hey, they redacted the word ‘Awesome’!” At Loki’s bewildered expression, Tony elaborated, “ _Awesome_ Facial Hair Bros. That’s what it is in full.”

“Is it?” Loki asked in the exact dry tone Tony had used earlier.

“Awww, is Bambi feeling a little left out?” Tony laid the tip of his scraggly chin on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki’s face burned. “Shut up,” he said irritably.

“Hey, Stephen!” Tony called out, and Loki started waving his hand frantically like a flailing duck - “Steph, baby, can you come here a sec?”

“Nooo…” Loki moaned.

Like magic, Stephen appeared in the middle of the room, gloved hands sticky with something unidentifiable and definitely funky-smelling. “What? I’m busy!”

Tony’s mirror image touched its stubbled cheek to Loki’s, but its eyes were locked on Stephen’s.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of us all?”

“Why…” Stephen walked over to the dresser, careful to keep his hands in the air and away from Loki’s full head of hair.

He dropped a kiss on the back of the precious head, and a few more down the long, graceful neck. “Loki, of course.”

Loki shivered at the feathery sensation of Stephen’s beard against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“See?” Tony whispered. “It’s all for _you.”_

“It’d better be,” Loki caught Tony’s lips first. “Thank you.”

The Cloak of Levitation smacked and pushed Stephen closer as if to say 'get your ass in line’.

Loki laughed a small, but happy, happy laugh. “Next!”


End file.
